


Forgive Me?

by RaspberrySwish



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Insulting your girlfriend to compliment her, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, aka their whole dynamic, bad confessions, botched confessions, sitting by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrySwish/pseuds/RaspberrySwish
Summary: One night, sitting with her girlfriend by the fire, Isadora says something shocking, and Carmelita doesn't know how to react.Rated Teen for mild cursing
Relationships: Isadora Quagmire/Carmelita Spats
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short Carmadora fic! I thought it would be interesting if Isadora said the mean thing, instead of the other way around. Enjoy! <3

Isadora stared at Carmelita and sighed. 

“There’s a world of girls for me, besides you.” she said.

Carmelita looked up at her, her lips pulled up in a teasing smile.

“There is?” she mused.

“Yes, there is. “ Isadora said. “Girls who don’t mock me, my brothers, my friends, girls who are nice, and listen to what I have to say. There are a million girls in this world who would love me, just love me without hating me a little too.”

Carmelita was surprised at her outburst. She was a bitch, she knew it. It wasn’t just something she could get out of her system, growing up mean.

She took a deep breath and steadied her voice. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Isadora sat down next to her, resting a hand on her knee.

“There are countless girls in this world who would love me, nicer people, better people, more interesting and considerate than you.”

Carmelita was about to say something mean to her when she continued.

“But the problem is that I don’t love any of those girls,” she said. “I love you.”

Carmelita looked at her for a second, her mouth opening in closing in shock.

“If that’s your way of saying that you love me,” she began finally, “then you’re doing a shit job.”

Isadora laughed and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I know. Forgive me?”

Carmelita looked at her sadly.

“Only if you forgive me first.”

“I don’t understand,” Isadora said.

“I’ll forgive you, if you can forgive me for not being one of those girls. If you can forgive me for the way I’m always teasing, and how I sometimes zone out when you tell me about important things. If you can forgive me for all the things I’ve said and done to hurt you.”

Isadora sat up, and pulled her close.

“I can forgive you, I have forgiven you, for some of that,” she said. “But the rest? Never.”

Carmelita frowned, thinking of the first time she met Isadora, the way she poked and prodded and ripped her apart. She was right. There was no forgiveness for that.

Then Isadora did something unexpected. She leaned in and kissed Carmelita on the cheek.

“I don’t need to forgive you for that,” she said. “Because there is nothing there that needs forgiveness.”

“I don’t-”

“Shh,” Isadora said. “You don’t need to be sorry because you aren't one of those girls, because you aren’t an amazing listener, or the sweetest person alive. You don’t need to be either of those. I don’t  _ want  _ you to be either of those. I love _ you,  _ not them. There’s a reason that you are the person I’m with, the girl I love, and it isn’t because you are nice, it’s because you are  _ you. _ ”

Carmelita smiled, feeling her cheeks redden.

What could she possibly say to that?

“I love you too,” she whispered, as her and Isadora snuggled up by the fire.

  
  



End file.
